


La Novia Cadáver

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mexican Horror Toon Fest [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A man who end up marrying a murdered bride after a wedding rehearsal go wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).



Someone was drawing a butterfly and we saw a picture of a half Mexican half white little boy and his pet chihuahua.

It was a young man with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a white shirt under his black suit.

Ethan opens the window and he let a blue butterfly fly away freely

A man tried to swat a blue butterfly away.

But Ethan hears the clocks tickling.

"ETHAN GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!"

"We're gonna be late"

Ethan run down the stairs and run into a carriage.

A harsh voice "AAAAH I HATE BOTANICA MERCHANTS!?"

It was Amy.

She has blonde hair in a bun, teal eyes and pale skin with a beauty mark. She wears a black and red dress.

Amy sees a picture of her twin sister Samey as a cute baby.

Amy said "Ugh! Everytime I tried to impress anyone but Samey gets in my way!?"

Jasmine was tying Samey's corset.

Samey said "Jasmine what if Ethan and I love each other"

Jasmine was about to say but they hears Amy laughing

"Oh Samey Samey Samey Ethan didn't love you"

Jasmine growled

Ella said "Jasmine don't listen to Amy she's mean and a spolied brat"

Ethan's mother hears a man coughing

"Hey stop the coughing!"

They finally arrived at the mansion and ring the door bell.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy opens the door

"Hi Amelia I'm Carlos Ortiz and this is my wife and son Magdalena and Ethan"

Amy growled

Ethan gulped

As the families left, Ethan saws a guitar and picked it up.

Ethan rubbed the dust revealing a skull.

Ethan takes a deep breath and began to play a guitar.

Sammy hears beautiful guitar music.

Sammy walked down the stairs and sees Ethan playing the guitar.

Sammy walked to Ethan.

"Ethan"

Suddenly Ethan hits a sour note.

Ethan said "Ay Dios Mio I'm sorry don't forgive me"

Ethan gives Sammy a rose.

Sammy said "Ethan you played beautifully I was little my dad used to teach me how to play the guitar"

Ethan said "Then what happened"

Sammy said "My dad died and Amy ruined everything"

Ethan said "Amy"

Ella said "Samatha there you are the wedding rehearsal is today"

Ethan and Sammy looked at each other


	3. Chapter 3

3 minutes later

A priest said "From the top"

A priest began to recite vows in spanish

They hears a door bell and a muscular man comes

Ethan thought "Oh no"

Ethan looked at his parents.

Ethan said "With this-

"Hand"

Ethan said "Got it hand I will light"

But Ethan blow the candle off and the priest facepalmed

Sammy lights the candle.

"So do you wish to be married"

"No no I will not wish to be-"

But a priest hit Ethan in the head with a staff

"Enough you have the rings"

Ethan carried the rings as he was walking but a rich man tripped him causing the rings fall.

Ethan gasped

Ethan pulled a ring out of Amy's dress

Amy screamed

Ethan accidentally lights Amy's dress on fire

Amy said "Aaaaah cut it out cut it out!?"

A rich man pour water on Amy.

A priest said "Enough! This wedding isn't taking place until he's prepared young man learn your vows"

Ethan opened the door as he walked out.

Jasmine growled


End file.
